Good things gone bad
by maxbear
Summary: Maddie's life is turned upside down When Jack Moves in with His Pregnant girlfriend, And Danny gets Sam pregnant on top of that Dani, Jazz and her husband moves in with them, Can Maddie Surive this?
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist story my best friend Babymucmuc wanted me to do it it was her idea by the why for her story but she has too many storys she need to finsh so she was more than willing to gve me this story so if you like it blam her if you dont blam me becouse im the one who wrote it if you go after her ill hunt you down like a rabbit dog! here it is ( the story might suck in the begging but it gets better and funnier Oh the also had aother baby (hes 7 years old)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie life is turned upside down when jack leaves her for his pregnat girlfriend ,Danny got sam pregnat whom family kicked her out the house (my idea ) , Dani moves in , how will Maddie live ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One fall afternoon the Fenton family was siting in chairs waiting for the therapist to come in the room

the therapist walks in the room and finding her sit

" Hello ...( look in papers ) Fenton family i am docter Junzi " the docter said siting down

" Look I dont even know why were her we are not crazy !" Maddie said

" Im sorry we dont use the word carzy anymore even thought it says every thing "

" This is mad jack just move back home " Maddie said to jack

" I cant I have to marri katie " Jack said uncomfortable

" But the only reson you whould have to that is ...Oh my god ! " Maddie said covering her mouth

" Dad !" Danny said

" What happand " jake asked

" Dad got Katie preggo " Dani said

" But I thought you said Danny got Sam pregnat "

"Dani ! " Danny yelled

" Danny !" both of parants yelled

" What !" Danny /Dani yelled

" Im gona kill you !" Dani thertened , jake ran out of his chair ,dani grabed his leg caseing him to fall, everyone was trying stop the fight

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

In the fenton livingroom Maddie is walking back and forth with Danny and Sam on the couch Siting and Jake lining on a chair

" I dont belive this Danny I thought you were better that " Maddie Said upset

" Im sorry mom " Danny said

" Sam Did you Tell your parants " Maddie asked her softly

"no" She answered

" well Go on Home and tell them and well finnsh thing " Maddie Said looking at jack as sam said bye to danny , as she open the Door only to see The much Older Jazz fenton Well as far as they know,

" Hey Sammy hows It going " Jazz said in a preppy tone

Sam looked up than down and walked out the house

" What the ..What happand (gasp) Did grandma die " Jazz said about to cry

" No No Sweety , Daniel Got her Pregnat ! " Maddie Said glaring at Danny " To your room know !"

Danny got up walked next to jazz and said " HI " and walked up the staries

" Wow I Was about to tell you something but bye " Jazz Said fleeing

" Not so fast " Maddie said Jazz slowed down " Jazz "

" well FIne Ill show you (opens the front door ) Darren , Tommy Come on in " Jazzed called out

" Who " Jack asked As a Tall Man and a little boy came in the house , the young boy looked about Jakes age

" Mom Daddy this is my husband Darren shan ,and this is my step son Tommy " Jazz Said wraping her arms around Darren

" Why do we have a T.v ?" Dani Said from the top of the staires

" Go to you Room Dani !" Jack yelled

" Mom Come on Its Not that -" Jazz started

" Yes it is ! jazz and I will not go for this " Maddie Cut in

" Fine me and my FAMILY will go to a motle till we find a home " Jazz said sticking up here nose

" What ! you dont even have a home " Jack yelled

" We were bussy in the hotle room if you know what I mean " Darren said slideng his arm to her back

" I really hope not " Jack said

" well you could stay here untill you find your own house and dont do anything nasty" Maddie Ordered

" thanks mom " Jazz said hugging her mom and going up stareis following by Darren and tommy

" What is happanding here" Jack said puting his arm around Maddie

" Go home " Maddie said opening the door with Sam in front of it " Whats with you ?"

" they kicked me out " Sam Said

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Sam what do you mean by ' kick out' the loveing way like go with your friends or Ill never want to see you again" Maddie said hopeing it was the 2nd one

" the frist one " Sam said cocking up her head " Mrs.Fenton Im pregnat and they said they never want to see me again "

" Oh man ,Theres hardly any room with jazz and her kid moveing in ,well we have to move Dani to the 2nd geuss room , tommy and jake could share Jazz and Darren in the attic , you and danny move in to jazzs room since its bigger ,and Dannys room in to a geuss room ,wow I need to write that down ." Maddie Said still thinking

" Thanks Mrs.fenton " Sam thanked

" Yea yea" Maddie said jokeing " lets get you packed in "

" Mommy Can I come down now " Danny Said from the stare case

" Yes only if you take sams stuff up -"maddie Said but stoped when Danny yelled

" Well who the Hell are you " Danny yelled

" Your brother In law" Darren said

" What ...Mom some starang man said hes my brother in law " Danny yelled

" Thats because he married Jazz "Maddie said

" Well than Im gong down staries " Danny said

" Fine by me "Darren Said walking away

" Yea " Danny said walking down the staries

" I know whats your thinking who is this guy " Jazz said from behind Danny

" I dont really care "Danny said

0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o00o0o0o0o

hoped youed enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

I Decided to turn it to rated m , Babymucmuc ( yelled at me in school but she said yes after candy, begging ,and poking her with my pen during a test ) so if you dont like Lemons skip it

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

That night

" Darren stop " Jazz said while Darren kissing her neck on top of her " come on theres people next to us "

" Come on just a quickie Jazzy " Darren Begged

" Fine But " Jazz said flipping him over so she could be on top " I call the shots " Darren got hard

Jazz took his pants off then his boxers , she got up and took her underwear off the jumped back on him and started to thrust her hips , she let out a moan ,

Darren eyes began to roll back as he let out a deep moan

" Oh God Jazz Faster baby Faster " He said putting his hands on her hips to make her go faster

Jazz moan louder forgeting where she was

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

" Oh my god Danny " Said hearing Jazz from the other room

" Yea I know come on " Danny said getting up from the bed with SAM flowing close behind him , they go in the hall way only to see Maddie And Dani in front of Jazz door

" Jazz! Get your ass out here " Dani said banging on the door

" Dani watch your mouth !" Maddie said " Jazz!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Oh No you think they heared ? " Jazz asked getting up putting her underwear on

" i don't know" he said doning the same

" Yea mom" Jazz said opening the door

" What the hell are you doning people has to Go to sleep " Maddie said " and don't say nothing "

" Can we do this later , because its 5 am ?" Dani Asked " Its the first day of High school for me "

" Oh yea and I'm going to pucking all of first period thanks to you " Sam said to Danny walking back to the room

" Oh Here we go thank you Dani for this " Danny said following Sam

" What ever " Dani said going back to her room

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

later...

" Darren Get out of the Bathroom " Danny said

" oh God " Sam said running down stairs to the trash can and put her head in to it , with Danny following her

" Mom Darren hogging the bathroom " Dani said in her P.J's

" Go to mines " Maddie Said " Sam are you Okay " Maddie asked said who gave her a thumbs up " Good when your done clean it up "

the door bell ranged

Danny opened the door to revel his best friend tucker

" Hey Danny Hey Sa- why is sam in a trash's can ?" Tucker asked

" Tell you later tuck " Danny said as Sam took the trash can to the back yard to hose it out with water

" Come On Dani were going to be late " Danny yelled

" I'm coming that creep up stairs gets on my nerve " Dani said walking down stairs

" Ready Sam " Danny Called out

" Yes '' Sam said walking to them

" Mom Were leaving and 11 grade here we come " Danny said walking out of the door

" Bye kids " Maddie said closing the door

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

" Hey Maddie how was the first night " Jack said walking to the living room

" We all woke up to jazz And Darren " Maddie said haft sleep

" like we used to ?" Jack said

" No It was 5 seconds with you " Maddie Said getting up from the couch " Wont a cup of coffee "

" No I have to go see Katie " Jack said opening the door

" wow even that was five second"Maddie said

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

After school

" Hi kids how was day " Maddie asked as Dani ,Danny,And sam

" Hey the school found out " Sam said droping her bookbag on the floor

" What !" Maddie said jumping up " how ?"

" Me" Danny said "Its all over newspapers "

" OhWell its going to get better okay" Maddie hoped

" Yea " They bothe said going up stares

" Oh you guys your dad is takeing us out so get ready " Maddie asked

zzzzzzzzz

" Sam are you okay " Danny said changeing his shrit

" Fine " Sam said getting ready so she could get in the shower, Danny stared at her body then truned his head

" Sam are you sure " Danny said trying to not look at sam

" yes Danny " sam took a deep breath and wlaked to the bath room

zzzzzzz

" Jazz you look hot !" Darren said in his boxers ,with his manhood poking out

" I see your happy " Jazz said geting closer

" Jazz I have to get ready " Darren begged

" come on " she said unziping her dress and sliped off her dress , Darren notice she wasnt wereing any panties

" Oh god " Darren Said rubbing his cock

" wait let me do it " Jazz said geting to her knees and Started to giggle at the size of his cock

" What" Danner asked

" Its small " Jazz said taping his 2 inch dick

" So " Darren asked as jazz got up and put her Dress back on

" I never saw it " Jazz said leaveing " come on " She said Darren Walked behind her they ended up in fornt of Dannys room

" Shhh" Jazz said as she opened his bed room door , which showed Danny changeing his boxers , Darred jaw droped , she quicky closed the door

" hes bigger than me Darren said looking down " hes 9 inch-" Jazz covered his mouth and went down stares , darred went to the bath room and peed ,he took his boxers off and open the bath doors and saw sam takeing a bath

" Danny !"


	4. Chapter 4

" Danny!" Sam Yelled Darren tried to make her quiet

" Shhhhh!"

" What are you doing get out you prev !" Darren was about to ran when Danny was at the door way

" If you here the show or running why would you open it ?" Danny asked crossing him arm

" Um just to tell you Im still nude so if you could .."Danny dragged him out and closed the door

" What the hell is your issue ?" Darren yelled

" Well maybe my girl Friend is 17and I'm 18 1/2( I changed it so there in the 12 grade To make drama and Sam started school 1years early ,My sister did because she super smart ) Making her under Age so Im just really Happy about that " Darren left as Sam got out of the bath room

" Hide me he took my towole Danny covered her as she went in the room

Dinner with Jack and Girl firend

" So Danny How it going " Danny looked up and gave him a ' Are you kidding ' looked and jack looked at Dani who wasnt eating her food " Dani your first year at high school " Dani started to cry as she ran away

" Jack!" Maddie hissed

" I hate to but in " Jacks girlfirend , Jennifer , Said she had long blond hair and a White dress ,and a baby bump

" Then dont " Jack glared at her

" I was going to say Somethings wrong with her "

" Tell use what we really Dont know " Maddie mubbled

" She so upset about something " Maddie rolled her eyes and got up to see whats wrong with her

" So Sam " Jennifer said in a preppy tone , Sam rolled her eyes and looked at her " We could plan our babies play dates "

" You do know Im 17 Right" Jennifer laughed , Danny Sighed

" So how far " Jazz asked Jennifer

" One months " Sam rolled her eyes " Sam whats wrong why arent you happy " Danny looked at her

" You do know Im 17 right !" Sam Said again "And hes 18 , is something coking in there " Jack got up to get Maddie and and Dani

" I dont get " Darren said

" Oh what a cute Couple " Danny said " You both share a brain" Sam added , Jazz glared at them

" Can i talk to yoy two " Jazz said standing up

" You walking is bad for the Baby " Sam lied as Jazz pulled them up

" What is wrong with you two , She having a baby " Danny walked back to his seat

" So am I , Unless Im just getting a baby bump " Jazz walked away Sam did the sam as Jack and maddie walked back with Dani

" Jack guess what me and Sam are planing play dates"

" We Are !" Sam said pushing away her food

" Yes well I Did your kids are going to be the best of friends " Jennifer said getting up

" Check Please" Maddie/Danny/And Sam yelled

out side

" Jack Where the Cars" Jennifer asked

" I gave it to some guys in a black mask " Everybody yelled

" What !"

" Thats a robber !" Sam cried

" Oh ..."

" Who are we going to get home " Everybody looked at Danny and Dani

" Nope Im not holding every one " Danny Said

" I just dont want to "

" Guess We are walking " Jazz said

2 hours later

" Jack why would you drive us to dinner 4 hours away !" Maddie said she took her heels off " My feet hurt "

" I dont know " He said as jennifer stopped and took a breath " Come on baby "

" Why wont you carry like danny "she said as sam was on Dannys back

" Give it Back !" Sam said as Danny took her phone , Sam jumped on his back " Now !"

" Thats right hes the man " Jennifer And Jack started fighting" Oh god its maddie all over again!"

" What oh no you didnt jack fenton !"maddie join the fight as Danny and Sam Started to walk away , Dani couldnt take it

" Stop! It just stop ! I know what I did just Stop " She Started to cry

" What did you do ?" Maddie asked , Dani eyes wided as she ran away

" DANI!" Maddie Yelled as she ran in to the darkness , Maddie sighed they finshed walking for another two hours when they finlly made it home

at home

_Ring Ring !!_

Danny sat down on the couch next to sam and his mother When Maddie answered the phone

" What do you want Jack "

" Turn on the news channel 5 " Maddie did so

" this just in Danny phantom got his.." Maddie turned the Channel "We know Jack " She hung up the phone as they went to bed

next day

the Never ending phone started to ring again

Maddie answered th phone " Yes ...Ill ...Okay ...Right now...Fine ...well dont Do anything yet ...Fine by " Maddie hung up the phone and called jack " Sams mother is trying to Take her out of the school ...I dont care !...hurrie up .." She hung up the phone

in Casper high

" Why do you want sam to change schools " maddie asked as Danny and Sam waited in the chairs behind them

" She made a mistake " Sam rolled her eyes

" You kicked her out " maddie Said " When you know they didnt mean for this to happend "

" Hes 18 "

" She was there " they started to fight as Danny And sam started to talk

" Lets go " They said said as they walked out

" after an hour lanser asked when her came in the room " Where are they ?"

home

" they where right there , maybe we were yelling What if something happend to them " Maddie said as Danny and Sam walked down staires

" Where over her " Danny said , as Dani walk though the door

" What the hell Dani where have you been " Dani walked up staries ignoring maddie

" Sammie !" Sam mother said , Sam ran back up staries and slamed Dannys door " Samantha get down here "

" No you kicked me out and told me to never look at you again " Sam yelled Danny went upstaries to see if she alright

"get down her you little bicth !"

" Hey shes staying here now get out of my house " Sams mother walked out of the door Maddie sighed

that night

" Jake guess what " Tommy said to jake

" What ?"

" Your daddy is taking me out , Grandfather and grandson only " Tommy bragged " and when the baby is born hes not gonna love you ! Well good night "

Jake started to cry quitly " Daddy doesnt love me "

( lets skip a few months shall we )

Sam grabbed her pants trying to put them on " Grr!" Jazz walked in

" Whats wrong " She asked

" I cant fit my pants " Sam cried still trying to put them on

" aww your getting a baby bump " She said " now we could go shopping" Sam looked at her

" I Cant go to school like this " Sam said as jazz called her mother " Fine Ill go shopping "

" Yes"Jazz Said Jumping around

After Shopping and back at home

" That was so fun " Jazz opened her door to see darren in bed with and other woman


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz quickly closed the door before he saw her " Oh my God !" She ran to danny and sams room to get sam " Sam wake up " She said as Sam was blinking at her

" What ! " Sam Sat up rubbing her eyes

" We Just got here how could you be sleep ?"

" Easy I cloes my eyes and go to sleep "Jazz pulled her arm " What

" Shhhh " Jazz opened the door and showed her darren cheating on the Jazz closed the door and pulled jazz in the living room

" Jazz call 911 becuase hes dead " Sam said about to run upstaries Jazz grabbed her arm

" No , I just have to get married to him , its going to be fine " Sam looked at her

" Me Pregnant Is not Okay , Your Dad cheating on your mom isnt Okay !, This Isnt O'kay Jazz !" Sam said

" Fine Ill deal just dont say anything !" Sam rolled her eyes and went to bed "Just Fine " Jazz sat on the couch lisining to the woman upstairs moan

upstairs ( attic )

" Oh Gosh Your so nice But I have to go " the woman Said as she got out of the bed

" Bye Paulina " Darren said "I love you "

" Yea I love you too " Paulina Said Climing out of the window ( After she put her close on )

" Darren " Jazz said as she came ing the room " Whay are condoms in the bed ?"

" Last night baby "He lied as he moved them he patted on the bed , Jazz sat down as he took her clothes off , He unclasped her bra and rubbed her cheast , Jazz pussed his hands away he pulled her down and penned her on the bed " We Are" Darren stared to thrust her when he was done her pushed her on the floor " Take a bath " Jaz grabbed her clothes and ran off

Sam And Dannys Room

" Sam Wake up " Danny tapped her as she yawned " Why wasnt you at School " He leand over and kissed her

" My Clothes didnt fit she said as she rolled to her side , and closed her eyes , Danny went down staries when he saw Jazz in her robe and her eyes red and puffy

" Jazz Whats wrong ?" Danny asked Jazz just went upstaries ignoring her brother

livingroom

" Why wasnt you at school Sam ?" Maddie asked as Sam Slowly walked down Stares

" Her clothes didnt fit " Jazz said " She has a baby bump !" Sam sat down

" You look tired " Maddie said

" I just was Sleep " Sam Looked out of the window And saw Paparazzi As Jack opened the Door with Jennifer

" Hi Im Jacks new wife he Cheated on his wife " Jennifer said as the paparazzi snapped picters

" Get in here !" Maddie closed the door " Why whould you say that !" jennifer sat next to Sam

" Idk , Look at me im specking im !" She rubbed Sams Stoumch

" Please stop" Sam said clamly , She moved her hand

" So Sam gonna drop out of school ?" Jack Asked

" What why would you say that!" Sam jumped up but Danny pulled her back down as Darren Came down Staries

" Hi Family " Darren Said as Sam glared at her " What !"

" Im just Studying scum " Samm hissed

" Whatever " Darren said As he sat down Sam rolled her eyes

" Jack shes not dropping out " Maddie said , Jack just gave up as jennifer played with sams hair

" How old are you " Jennifer giggled

" 20"

" Wow " Dani said walking pass them and walked out of the door " Later "

" Come back at...( She slams door ) 5" Maddie looked at the time " It is 5 !"

" Well Im going upstaries " Sam Said getting up

" To lay on your back " Darren said Sam turned aroud

" What !" Jazz pulled her arm " No Jazz hes a creep and you need to see that he cheated on you " Darren Jumped up

" You little slut " Sam was About to punch him when Danny picked her up And took her upstaries

" You !He just !" Sam was so mad she couldnt think

" Ill take care of him." he sat her down on there bed and closed there door

Sam layed down and sighed something about her being pregnant Just made her Sad she closed her eyes and fell asleep


End file.
